


The Monument

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis can't allow himself to forget everything Holly has given him and everything he took from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #9](http://community.livejournal.com/af100/13953.html): _"remembrance"_

In the moonlight, Artemis slowly carved her name into the bark of the oak.

Today was the tenth anniversary. That day had triggered so many other things; the day he'd kidnapped a fairy.

His new relationship with the fairies had enabled him to regain his parents; had changed who he was; had dragged them into deadly situations - and the last time Holly hadn't escaped.

None of these things could've happened without the others. He couldn't help being grateful to Holly for giving her life so he may have these blessings.

Artemis stood in silence for two minutes, then walked away.


End file.
